


Toothbrush

by charmed_seconds



Series: Mars and Neptune [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, un-beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: Waking up to an empty bed and an empty room always weighed Lance down. He wanted to wake up with Keith still in his arms, or even still in the room, but duty calls and sacrifices are made.But that didn't mean Lance wasn't going to find a way to keep Keith around just a bit longer in the morning.





	Toothbrush

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: Toothbrush by DNCE

The coldness of the sheets woke Lance up. Blue eyes slowly opened to see an empty pillow and a cast-aside blanket. His fingers curled. Since Keith joined the Blades of Marmora, their time together was sparse and Lance wanted to spend every possible moment with him. Sighing, he sat up, running a hand through his bedraggled hair. 

 

He only stayed for a few moments, letting himself feeling the absence of his boyfriend before hauling himself out of bed and into another day of being the Defender of the Universe. His tired eyes looked back at him but he couldn’t help but smile for the reason behind the exhaustion. Keith would always be a wonderful reason for insomnia. Wrapped up with him in the sheets, their bodies connecting in a way that he thought would only be a fantasy, and experiencing a love that he didn’t think he would ever feel so young quickly encompassing him as the seconds whipped by. 

 

Turning, he turned on the shower and leaned against the sink counter as he waited for the water to heat up. His eyes drifted around as memories popping into his thoughts. Keith’s warm arms wrapping around his waist as he swung him around in the landing bay once Keith’s ship landed. Its been a good month and a half since he’s seen Keith, the slightly older man out on some long mission. After some jokes from the other Paladins and wholesome dinner, the couple headed back to Lance’s room. 

 

And nine times out of ten, Keith was gone before Lance woke up in the morning.

 

Lance sighed, rubbing his eyes. He knew it wasn’t Keith’s fault. He came back to the Castle in the short periods he had between missions and the sheer fact that Keith did that was enough for Lance. It was a sign that Keith obviously cared for him. For him to forgo rest to fly to the Castle to spend a couple of hours with him. Just thinking of it made Lance smile. 

 

Seeing the mirror beginning to steam up, Lance sighed. He had to think of a way to get Keith to stay just a bit longer, just until Lance wakes up.

 

To see Keith, just out of bed...Lance chuckled as he stepped into the warm spray. He would find a way. 

 

He wanted to see Keith’s post-sex hair.

 

* * *

 

 

The same feeling of empty sheets awoke Lance a few months later, a frown appearing on his face. He thought he fixed this problem. Opening his eyes, Lance looked at the empty side of the bed, his thumb rubbing over the lukewarm sheets. 

 

“Are you caressing the bed?”

 

Lance’s eyes widened as he sat up quickly, a smile appearing on his face as he took in Keith. Leaning against the adjoined bathroom door frame, Keith smirked at him. His black hair -- longer than it usually is and nearly falling to the middle of his neck -- looked to as if Keith tried to haphazardly comb it with his fingers. Warmth made his amethyst eyes glow and made Lance’s heart skip a beat, it nearly stopping when he took in the fact that Keith was wearing his shirt, the sleeves covering his hands and falling to mid-thigh. 

 

Lance wanted to curl into a ball and weep at the beauty that was his boyfriend. 

 

Instead, he stood from the bed and walked over to him. Cupping Keith’s face, he brought him into a soft but passionate kiss. He didn’t want a recreation of last night, he wanted this. Waking up to Keith, to see him with his barriers down and wrapped up in his clothes. As he pulled away from Keith, he knew he had a lovesick look on his face. Keith’s eyes slowly reopened and looked upward, a bashful smile appearing as he half-heartedly pushed at Lance’s chest. Lance chuckled and nuzzled into Keith’s neck, the other man laughing as he continued to try to push Lance away. Lance matched his chuckles before leaning back. “Love you.” he said softly. 

 

Keith’s blush came back, this time spreading to his neck and ears. Lance smiled fondly, his hands resting on Keith’s waist he brought him close once more. He didn’t know how much longer he had with his boyfriend but he wanted to spend every minute he could beside him. 

 

And dream of a time when he could see Keith wake up in the midst of the sunrise, the sunlight bringing out the shine of his amethyst eyes and the gold band that Lance vowed to one day place on his finger. 

 

Keith inevitably has to leave shortly after, another mission pulling him away from Lance’s arms but as Lance got ready for the day, the red toothbrush beside his blue one always managed to pull a smile out onto his face. 


End file.
